zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Walk of Doom
Credits Director: Steve Ressel Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader Zim), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Jhonen Vasquez, Rosearik Rikki Simons (Cab Driver) , S. Scott Bullock (Maurice Morgan / Policeman), Kerri Kenney (Bus Driver / Clown / Bank Teller) Story Line When Zim gets annoyed by GIR’s inept nature for the last time, he finally gets around to upgrading GIR’s guidance technology and he wishes to test its capability. Initial tests look good so Zim wants to take GIR into the city to test and see if GIR can get them safely back to their headquarters. However, when GIR purposely leaves the new guidance chip at home, Zim and GIR must find a way to get back home, despite the fact that they have very little understanding of the way the city functions. Facts of Doom Fun Facts *When Zim takes his seat on the bus and looks at the baby, the baby looks a lot like Stewie Griffin from Family Guy. This was mentioned in the audio commentary on the Invader Zim Volume One DVD during the episode. *When Zim and GIR crash into the dumpster, the dog that is seen running away makes the sound of a cat. *The title was in the squiggly font instead of the Invader Zim font. *This episode originally had a different ending, with the taxi arriving at a sign that said "Welcome to Mexico", without the sample of Jessica Simpson's song "B.O.Y.". Nickelodeon thought that it would be offensive to Mexicans, so they made the Zim crew change it. Jhonen Vasquez says he likes the new version better. *When Zim gets on the bus, there is a bomb under the drivers seat. *When Zim and GIR are in the park, the screaming man’s sign says “Will stop screaming for food.” *When Zim winds up in Mexico a little girl tries to sell him some candy. The word 'feo' is on them. Feo is Spanish for 'ugly'. Feo can also refer to unpleasant taste. Similar to awful, as in "this tastes awful." *After burning his eyes staring into the sun, Zim sits against a building side, with a sign above him that reads "Z?" from JtHM. But, after the view raises above the building and it turns night, when the view drops back to Zim, the sign has changed and the light is overhead. *At the part of the episode where Zim shakes his fist and yells “I will beat you, city!”, look at his hands. In this scene, his hands are green, despite the fact that he was wearing gloves just before that scene. *This is the first appearance of the 'spider legs' in Zim's PAK, this is mentioned in the commentary. *While on the bus, Zim watches Eugene Levy get in a taxi, behind Eugene there is a sign saying "stop making babies". *Zim for once, appears competent, saying to Gir, "I see you understand your mistake, and me being angry will get us no closer to home." *When Zim enters the park after running from the Chihuahua, there is a darker skinned man dressed in a sparkling suite, who closely resembles Micheal Jackson when he was younger, doing the moonwalk. It is not known if this was put there on purpose or if this was a random and consequental event. *A goof is seen in the bank scene as a guard passes through the scene and is gigantic in comparison to the other guards there, this is mentioned by Jhonen in the audio commentary of the episode. *When the bus is first seen from a birds eye view, it is backing up quickly. However, when GIR is reading the ad "What about the bus?" the bus is backing up slowly. Quotes *'Zim': I'll just wait til' the skin grows back on my eyeballs. *'Ice Cream Man': Ice cream! AHH! Somebody buy it! AHH! Ice cream! I got Ice cream here! *'GIR': (when Zim's compass is attracted by GIR's metal body) Aww.. it likes me! *'GIR': I don't need it! I don't need it! (GIR runs into a pole) *'GIR': (Jumps off his disguise) I'm naked! *'Officer Prambly': Hey! That's the guy! And he's back for MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!!!!! (silence for two seconds) Get him! Then the police chase Zim) *'Zim': AHHHHHH!!!! (runs off) Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/walk-of-doom/episode/178257/summary.html See Also Walk of Doom Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 1